


Tinker, Tailor, Hunter, Angel.

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working in your tailors, a strange guy in a trenchcoat comes in for a new suit, accompanied by a guy in a lot of leather and another guy who looks like the flippin yeti...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinker, Tailor, Hunter, Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a quick break from my hard work (ha…) to write and upload this for you all so hope you like it xD - Bella

You looked up from your desk as you heard the bell on the door tinkle. A tall man in leather was pushing a slightly shorter guy in a trenchcoat into the shop. Looking slightly disgruntled, trenchcoat guy gives up and walks up to the desk with leather guy.

"Hi sweetheart." Leather guy says. You take time to look him up and down, taking in what he’s wearing.

"No guy dressed like that gets to call me sweetheart, lamb chop." You say in the most patronising voice you can muster.

"What wrong with the way I dress?" Leather guy says, clearly pretty miffed.

"DMs, 5 year old Levis, a shirt and a leather jacket. Are you trying to look hard or are you just seriously over compensating?" You say, a smirk on your face.

"Just give this idiot a new suit. The one he’s been wearing is almost falling apart. I’ll be back to pay later." Leather guy says, storming out of the door and leaving trenchcoat guy looking way out of his depth.

"So you got a name?" You ask, leaning over the counter.

"I do yes." Trenchcoat guy says, looking at you with a blank expression. Oh great. A loon.

"Wanna tell me what it is?" You ask, attempting to stay patient.

"Castiel."

"Alright Castillo let’s do this." You say, walking round to the front of the desk and grabbing a tape measure. "Do you want a similar suit to what you’ve got now?" you ask, looking at what he’s wearing.

"The exact same." He says in his super husky voice.

"Whatever you want Castillo. Ok can you remove the lovely trenchcoat that has blood splatters on please?" You ask. Trenchcoat guy looks at you in shock, his eyes shifting between you and the now removed coat.

"Apologies. I thought I had removed all the blood." He says absentmindedly.

"Where was it from?" You ask, trying to keep a pleasant-ish conversation.

"A demon." He says. Definitely a loon.

"Alrightly then…Imma need you to hold you arms out to the side." You ask, demonstrating for him. He mimics you, then recoils when you go to touch him. "Calm down Castillo I’m not gunna bite." You say, waiting for him to move back.

"My name is Castiel." He says, sounding confused.

"Thats great Castillo. I need to measure your legs now so don’t freak." You say as you run your hand up his leg with the tape measure, chuckling as you feel his breathing hitch.

"Getting a bit of action eh Cas?" You hear from the door, accompanied by the tinkle.

"Ah leather guy. How’s it going. Want me to feel your crotch next?" You ask, waving pleasantly at the guy.

"I would very much enjoy that." He says with a wink, moving to sit on the chair next to where you’re working.

"I feel obliged to warn you I have a rare disease that means I can’t distinguish between a penis and a pin cushion. Will that be a problem?" You ask, smiling sweetly and batting your eyelids. Leather guy narrows his eyes at you and turns to Castillo.

"So Cas, gunna go wild and get a green pinstriped suit?" He asks, laughing at Castillo’s confused expression.

"Dean I hardly think that would be appropriate." He says in a very serious voice.

"Ah so Dean is the name." You say.

"Thats right. What’s yours?" Dean asks.

"Mowgli." You answer, standing up and rifling through the suit rack.

"Pardon?" Dean asks.

"Yes. I was raised by wolves. You may know me from the novel The Jungle Book. It was roughly based on my life. They changed my gender and where I lived to keep me as anonymous as possible." You explain, plucking a suit from the rack and handing it to trenchcoat guy. "Put this on please Castillo." You say, ignoring Deans face of confusion.

"You were raised by wolves?"

“Wow you are really living up to that outfit honey. Not the sharpest are you. My name is (y/n).” You explain, turning to Castillo. He had stripped to his boxers and was attempting to pull on the new suit while angling himself away from you and Dean. “Dont worry about us Castillo its nothing I haven’t seen before.” You say, attempting to dismiss his awkwardness. You hear the door tinkle again and turn to see the yeti duck and walk through the door of your little store. “I’m sorry, I dont hold sizes for yetis.” You say, staring at the height of this man. Dean bursts out laughing and the yeti chuckles.

"I’m with them." The yeti explains.

"Well aren’t you just a walking advert for plaid. Ah and I see you also favour the 5 year old Levis and DMS." You note.

"Can’t go wrong with plaid." the yeti says sitting next to Dean.

"Oh on the contrary…" you begin, but stop to focus on Cas. "Ok let me alter this slightly and you’re good to go." you say, grabbing your needle and thread. As you approach cas he freezes, standing as still as a statue. "Calm down Castillo you look like someone’s shoved a rod up your ass." You say, beginning to sew.

5 minutes later and you’re done. You step back to admire your handywork.

"You look dashing Castillo." You say. packing away your equipment. "Now yeti, can I please tempt you into buying a shirt that isn’t plaid?" You question. waving a couple in his direction.

"Nah I’m fine." He chuckles, standing and stretching.

"What about you?" Dean says.

"What about me?" You ask, ringing up the price on the till.

"Your clothes aren’t that great." He says.

"Oh you dont think so? Alright." You say. You stop and remove your dress and tights, standing just in your underwear. "That’ll be £32.50." You say, trying not to laugh at the expressions on the guys faces. Dean hands over the money silently. He also slips a card into your hand.

"Gimme a call sometime." He says, winking.

"Oh I’m sorry. I don’t date guys who wear leather. If yeti fancies a date though he can definitely gimme a call." You say, turning to wink at him.

"My name is Sam by the way." He says.

"Ok Yeti." You reply. "By by now. Nice meeting you Castillo!"

"Its castiel." he replies.

"Not according to the inside of your blazer." you say, watching as Cas looks in the inside and sees ‘Castillo’ roughly stitched. He glances at Dean who shrugs and laughs. They all turn to the door and walk out, looking back to see you waving enthusiastically still in your underwear. You wondered if they would ever realise their suit had been made by a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
